A Womens Touch
by MataraHealbo
Summary: A strange non-human has somehow come across the last items from Alderaan. What will she do with these rare treasures. Sell them of course, but to who? Follow Kayylla as she out runs Imperials, dodges assasins and other deadly beings who lurk in the low
1. Default Chapter

Her ship shot through hyperspace, Kayylla sat at the controls of the 'Minimzer' brooding over what she had witnessed at her last stop. It was hard to believe that a government could do something so, so barbaric as destroying a defenseless planet like Alderaan. She was probably one of the richest smugglers around. At this moment she had a cargo hold full of products and other items from the destroyed planet. Maybe some of the last items anyone would be able to purchase from the Alderaan System.  
  
Kayylla's original plan was to take her cargo to Ord Mantell, but that has changed. She could make a bigger profit on Coruscant. She hated the place because of the Empires xenophobia. Oh she didn't look like a non-human that is until you saw her eyes. They were completely green; it was normal for her species. The Lasthunians lived on a planet just outside the Hoth system. One of the strange things about the Lasthunians is that its species is entirely made up of females. They never worry about reproducing, every member of the species returns to Lasthunia to be reborn if you would call it that. Once they reached a certain age they must return and be placed into a rejuvenation chamber that changes them back to early adulthood. They are an adventurous species and are always ready for a good fight. They are in some ways like the Wookies; once they find someone that they can feel close to they stay with that being until the day of their rebirth.  
  
Kayylla couldn't remember how many times she had been reborn. Each time she went back she requested a memory wipe. There were those who refused the wipe but they were the historians recording everything that goes on in the galaxy. She didn't want to be responsible for all of the memories that went with the job.  
  
The 'Minimizer' dropped out of hyperspace a few hours later. She could still remember the first time she set eyes on this wondrous planet. A planet consisting entirely of one city, the only part of the original rock covered planet that was visible was the Manarri Mountains. Which compared to mountains on other planets, they were actually considered hills more then majestic peaks.  
  
She piloted her ship to the lines of entry down to the 'surface.' She waited almost two standard hours until she reached the front of the line.  
  
A voice crackled over her com. "Ship ID and reason for visit?"  
  
Kayylla cleared her throat and flipped the switch. "This is the 'Minimizer' with a hold full of cargo."  
  
"Everything checks out, you are to land at bay 1038." The voice cracked threw again a few moments later.  
  
"Hey." Kayylla yelled at the comm. "That's in Invisec. I've got very expensive and rare cargo here; I cannot get a decent price for this there. I demand to be allowed to land some place else!"  
  
"There's nothing I can do about that 'Minimizer.' Now you can take it or leave it. It's your choice." The voice said with a hint of glee. "You could always higher a broker." Cam a crackled laugh threw the comm.  
  
"Fine, I'll take it. How long before the shield open?" She asked threw clenched teeth.  
  
"Move forward and head on down to the surface. Enjoy your stay." She flipped the switch before he could make another comment and flew down to the planet below.  
  
It's not that she didn't like Invisec; it's not exactly the right place where she wanted to sale the kind of cargo aboard her ship. She would have to do this the hard way, which wasn't so bad now that she thought about it.  
  
She finished shutting everything down and double-checking all of the alarm and security system. Kayylla stood once she knew everything was all locked down. She was not going to take any chances with anyone stealing this cargo from her. She strolled down the small corridor to what she called a lounge and stepped to one of the hallowed out panels in the bulkhead where her weapons stash was kept. She finished strapping and hiding any weapon she could think of ever needing then stepped to the hatch opening.  
  
Her handprint locked the hatch, which set the hydraulics that brought the hatch slowly open. Once Kayylla was outside her ship she set the ramp up and locked the 'Minimizer' down good and tight. She felt safe now; her ship was more protected then an Imperial prison. No one could get into it now.   
  
Traveling the lower section of Invisec was not something you did alone or unarmed. Luckily Kayylla could take care of herself and she also knew how to use every weapon she carried on herself. She needed to get the word out on what she had. Any merchant would want to purchase her good; after all they wouldn't be able to get these items from Alderaan anymore. It gave the venders an excuse to jack up the price for their goods. She would have to be shrewd in her dealing; she wanted a high price for these items.  
  
Kayylla went down a few more warrens when she came upon the place she was looking for. 'The Headquarters' some run down cantina that served the worst drinks this side of Tatooine. It made her wonder why the place even stayed open. The exterior of the place looked about as good as the interior, if not better. She found an open spot at the bar nudge her way in, and caught the eye of the bartender. She stopped drinking long ago so she ordered nothing when the bartender approached. As he was about to leave she placed a one hundred credit chip on the bar and slid it to him.  
  
"I need some information spread around." She moved her fingers from the coin and looked at the man with her glowing green eyes.  
  
The 'tender dropped his towel over the coin and leaned forward. "What sort of information do you want spread?" He asked as he cleaned the spot where the coin used to be.  
  
"I'm looking for a buyer who might be interested in some goods no longer available." Kayylla answered in a hushed tone.  
  
"Yeah, well how do I know it even legit?" He asked looking her up and down.  
  
"That's not for you to know." She bit back. "I just need the word spread that I'm looking to off load some goods from Alderaan."  
  
"What? How did you get that kind of stuff? The planet blew a few days ago." He asked leaning forward on the bar.  
  
She smiled to herself, good; they had heard the news by now. "I told you, you don't need to know. Now I need that spread around. I will return her in two standard days. Tell the hopefuls I will met with them then." She turned and glided out of the place leaving the bartender a little dumb founded over what he had just been told.  
  
The bartender got the attention of one of his helpers to take over of him. Then moved to the storeroom, grabbed his cloak and left to find his own contacts.  



	2. II

Kayylla tinkered with the 'Minimizers' engine drives, while she waited for her meetings. She found she was tinkering more and more over the past few years. This old clunker was starting to cost more then what she was hoping. Kayylla stopped for a few minutes and headed for the very small galley to grab a bit to eat. She snatched a ration bar and plopped down at the edge of the engine compartments.  
  
She sat there thinking about what she would buy when her deals were done. Her thoughts wavered between buying the needed parts to get her ship up to shape, or spend it all on a new freighter. She loved her Cloakshaped fighter after all the work she had done modifying it. She had the hull plates doubled, boosted more power to the generators and added hyperdrive unites. It also took time to hollow out most of the unneeded components to make room for the small galley and hold area. A newer ship would be ideal; she would have to think more about it when she got her credits.  
  
Finishing the bar she picked up her hydrospanner and power calaborator and got back to work on the engines.  
  
Winding her way through the underground warrens Kayylla noticed it did not take as long the second time to reach the 'Headquarters'. Entering the tapcafe, her senses were flooded with many strange smells. She wanted to cough but held back the urge. She moved down the steps with grace that many species longed to perfect. Her cloak barley moved as she wound her way threw the crowed to an open booth near a curtain partition in the back.  
  
The bartender set a long cylindrical glass in front of her and motioned to someone at the bar. The bartender moved off as a Deveronian sauntered his way over to her booth. Seating himself in front of her, he placed his sharp nailed hand on the table near the holo disk in the center.   
  
"Can I help you?" Kayylla asked looking the Deveronian over.  
  
"The word is you're looking for a buyer to take some items off your hands." He said with a sharp toothy smile and leaning against the booth wall.  
  
"Yes, I do believe that is what I am looking for. Now, how much are you willing to pay for the items?" Kayylla remarked.  
  
"It all depends on what you have and the quantity of it. So, what do you have?"  
  
Kayylla motioned for him to move in closer. She knew it was a mistake to tell him every item she had aboard her ship but she was willing to chance it. Besides it couldn't hurt to embellish a little now could it?  
  
"Now what's your price?"  
  
"I'll give you 50 thousand now and I'll give you one hundred thousand once I get the merchandise." The Deveronian said smiling at her as though she was a Gamorian.  
  
Kayylla placed her hands under her chin and calmly replied. "No."  
  
The Deveronians face registered shock then anger. "How can you turn down an offer like this?"  
  
"You call that an offer?" Kayylla laughed in response. "I will be in contact with you. Besides I have other buyers waiting with better offers. Now if you would be so kind and step aside, there are others waiting." Kayylla motioned with her fingers for him to leave the booth.  
  
"You'll regret this. I made the best offer you could have had." He said as he got out of the booth.  
  
She motioned towards the bartender and two Trandoshans removed the Deveronian from the 'Headquarters.'  
  
The other dealings seemed to turn out the same ways as the first. Most were kind enough to remove themselves under their own will, others however, had to be removed by the Trandoshans. Kayylla was growing tired of these little games. She was getting ready to leave when a human male stepped threw the opened doorway. A hush fell over the patrons as he descended the stairs, he moved silently to the bar. He spoke briefly to the bartender and was then directed to her booth.  
  
He walked with an air of authority. To Kayylla it looked as though he was in the military. 'Good.' She thought 'they have more many then what they will ever now what to do with.'  
  
"I, ah suppose you are the one I am to meet with?" The human said sliding in across from her.  
  
"Depends on what we are meeting for." Kayylla said eyeing the male across from her.   
  
"I've heard something's." He said placing his arms on top of the table.  
  
"What might they be?" She asked.  
  
" I've heard that you have some of the last items to ever come off Alderaan." He said with a smile.  
  
"If that is what you are looking for, then you have come to the right place. Now how much are you willing to pay?" She said leaning towards him.  
  
"We are willing to offer you a quarter of a million credits for your goods." he said with satisfaction.  
  
Kayylla disguised her surprise with a smile. "You have got yourself a deal. Meet me outside docking bay 1038 tomorrow morning, you only need to bring a transport and some help. I will be waiting there with everything unloaded. You had better have the money."  
  
"Oh, we will." He said and got up and left the smoke filled room.  
  
She didn't trust the man but he had the best offer of the evening. She had no choice but to go with the deal.  
  
The Imperial walked briskly away from the 'Headquarters' tapcafe. It didn't take him long to reach the abandoned building which held a hidden turbo lift. H was on his way to his superiors to report on his assignment he had just completed. The time passed quickly to ascend the 40 levels to his superiors' offices. The doors opened with barely a sound, he stepped out onto the carpeted flooring and proceeded down the hall. The door at the end of the hall opened upon his arrival and closed without a sound once he entered.  
  
"Ah, Major Fenel. Your back sooner then expected." A heavyset man said behind the desk in the room.  
  
Fenel saluted and held the position until it was returned. "Yes General Derricot, the meeting went easier then I expected. The person who I met with was very eager about the price that was made." Fenel said stepping towards his superior.  
  
"Very good. When does the transfer take place?" Derricot asked.  
  
"We have arranged to meet in the he morning at docking bay 1038." Fenel answered.  
  
"Invisec!" You agreed to pick the items up in Invisec? How could you do this? You know how I feel about aliens. Is there any way to change the drop off?" Derricot shouted leaning forward on the desk.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but there is no way of changing the drop off. She never gave me her comm signal or her name. I also agreed upon the drop off place because there is a likely chance of anything happening to the merchandise. Besides she would be more at ease in Invisec then any other place on planet." Fenel said raising his voice to that of the generals.  
  
"Why should 'she' feel more at ease there? Is she an alien? Derricot questioned coming around to the front of the desk and stood in front of the major.  
  
"Yes she is a nonhuman." Fenel said looking past him out at the cityscape beyond the desk.  
  
"What kind?"  
  
"A species I have never seen before." Fenel said bringing his gaze to meet that of Derricot's.  
  
"What does she look like?" Derricot pressed..  
  
"From what I could see of her, she seemed tall, brown hair, slim figured, very beautiful. Oh and green eyes." Fenel said with a smile as he thought of her.  
  
"That's it? How do you know she is an alien. She seems perfectly human from what you've said." Derricot said taking another step towards the major.  
  
"No sir, her eyes are completely green. I have never come across any species like her before."  
  
"Thrawn." The General whispered. "It can't be can it?"  
  
"Begging the Generals pardon?" he asked.  
  
"What? Nothing, your dismissed." Derricot said giving him a half salute.  
  
Fenel saluted and left the Generals office wondering what could have made the General so frightened. He walked down a different corridor to another turbo lift, which sent him to a lower level where Major Jace Fenel got off and was lost in the crowd.  



	3. III

"Tava." Kayylla swore in her native language as she dropped a small crate on   
her foot. "Why did I shot that droid on Sluis Van?" She questioned while she   
turned the crate upright. Scanning the crate with a trained eye she checked for   
breakage. Picking it up once more Kayylla placed it on top of the other crates   
aboard the repulsor sled. She could have had the Imperials do this work but   
that would mean they would see her ship, and that would give away her scam.   
They would know her small ship would not be able to hold all of these crates.   
That would lead them to opening the crates and discovering most of them were   
empty bottle and other junk instead of the labeled articles from Alderaan. And   
that would not be good.  
  
Looking over the crates one last item Kayylla caught a glimpse of movement off   
to her right. Slipping her blaster from her left hip holster she crept   
noiselessly to one of the dark corners in the bay. Searching in and around the   
abandoned crates she was surprised to find nothing there. To be safe she   
checked the remaining corners. In the end they all ended up the same as the   
first. Holstering her blaster she set about maneuvering the sled to the   
entranceway. Waiting for the prearranged time. Kayylla paid close attention to   
the darkened corners. The time was close enough, doing one last once over of   
the bay Kayylla opened the entrance and guided the sled threw.  
  
  
He waited a few moments after the strange female alien left the docking bay   
before the Deveronian removed the cover plate to the ventilation shaft, where he   
hastily hid himself. Placing the cover plate back in place he set about the   
work he came to do. Setting his pack down by the closest landing gear, he   
proceeded to unpack his explosives.  
  
Working quickly the Deveronian had placed his explosives in critical areas on   
her spacecraft. Stepping back to admire his handy work the Deveronian set the   
timers then crawled back threw the ventilation shaft to a safe distance away.  
  
  
  
Leaning against the doors of the docking bay 1038, Kayylla waited for the   
Imperials to come. She checked her chrono every few moments. Finally she had   
had enough of this waiting, grabbing the controls to the repulsor sled Kayylla   
started turning the sled around when she heard the familiar echoing clip of   
Stormtroopers. Letting out a sigh of relief Kayylla cut power to the sled and   
waited for the troops to round the corner. Her let hand never left its place at   
her side, you could never be too careful when dealing with the Empire.  
  
The echoes of the footsteps were getting louder, Kayylla could see many shadows   
scurrying or darting out of the way of the on coming troops. Twelve troopers   
came around the corner of a dilapidated building off to her right. Kayylla was   
amazed at the number of troops the Imperial had brought with him. Behind the   
troopers was a troop transport, hovering on repulsors a few meters above the   
durocrete floor. 'That is probably the transport they will be using to haul the   
cargo away with.' Kayylla thought to herself as she came around to the front of   
the repulsor sled. There she waited for the Imperial to approach her.  
  
He took four long strides to reach her, clasping his hands at the small of his   
back, he puffed out his chest and said. " I can see you have brought the   
merchandise."  
  
"Yes, I have. Have you brought the payment?" Kayylla asked him as she reached   
into her hooded vest pocket and retrieved her data pad.  
  
"Of course, is your data pad capable of down loading a payment/" The Imperial   
asked her as he brought out his own data pad.  
  
"Of course it is capable to down load, what data pad is not capable of that?"   
She said as she set her jaw at his insult to her and her equipment. Flipping   
open her data pad she punched in her access codes to her account. He got the   
holo with that, punching in his own access codes. He showed her the amount in   
the account and then proceeded to transmit the amount into her account. The   
data pads beeped with the completion of the transfer. Once the transfer was   
complete Kayylla punched in a new set of access codes that sent the newly   
deposited amount to another account only accessible by her.  
  
Kayylla handed over the controls to the repulsor sled after she placed her data   
pad back into her pocket. The Imperial nodded to two stormtroopers who stepped   
forward and guided the sled to the transport. It didn't take the dozen   
stormtroopers long to unload the sled, once the unloading was finished the same   
two troopers guided the sled back to Kayylla's side.  
  
"The transport is ready when you are sire." The closer of the two stormtroopers   
said.  
  
"That will be all then." The Imperial said. With that the troopers turned and   
marched off towards the transport. Turning back to her the Major spoke, " I   
wish you well on your future trades."  
  
Kayylla thought she detected a slight smile on the Imperials face. But before   
she could be sure a shock wave from the docking bay swept her and the Imperial   
off their feet. Kayylla couldn't remember their landing at all, when she   
finally came to she was lying in a blasted in doorway on top of the Imperial.   
He was still out cold; a small puddle of blood was forming on the durocrete   
under his head. She had to get him to safety, whether he was an Imperial or   
not. She didn't feel any pain herself, glancing over her body she checked for   
any serious cuts or injuries. Finding none Kayylla stood slowly to her feet,   
making sure her own blood didn't rush to her head.   
  
Looking around Kayylla noticed the stormtroopers and their transport had left,   
or they were buried in some of the debris. The later didn't seem possible; they   
were too far away from the blast to affect them. Looking around for any being   
to help but finding none. Kayylla decided what she had to do; she struggled to   
pick the Imperial up. That was not an easy task; he wasn't fat but very   
muscular in build. 'What do they do in their spare time, bench nerfs?'   
  
She staggered off with the Imperial propped up with his arm draped around her shoulder and trying   
to carry his unconscious body as best she could. She could wait for the patrollers, but she didn't   
want to have to answer any questions. Besides who knows what creatures might come out of their   
hiding places to pick over the remains of the craft.  
Finding an abandoned building Kayylla was able to examine the Imp. She had   
stopped the bleeding from his head with the lining of her vest the first time   
she was able to rest. Making him as comfortable as supplies permitted, she was   
able to make a bed out of an old blanket and a waded up piece of cloth for a   
pillow. It wasn't much but it would have to do.  
  
Kayylla searched the small building for a medical kit. She was able to salvage   
one from supplies found in the refreshers cabinets. It wasn't much but what she   
did find she was able to use. Stepping over to the imperials side she placed a   
strip of bacta over the head wound. 'Hopefully with that he will come to soon.'   
She thought to herself. To keep herself busy Kayylla searched the building   
again, this time though she went looking for food supplies and other items they   
may need.  
  
Another thought came to her mind, 'Why am I even doing this for him? For all I   
know his people planted that bomb.' She knew that wasn't true, the Imperials   
were nowhere near her ship to plant it. Besides she would have seen something   
wrong with her ship if it had been planted. A strange thought entered her mind.   
'If the Imperials did not plant the bomb, then it must have been the movement in   
the shadows of the docking bay. Who was it? And why would they attack my   
ship?' She wracked her brain for anyone she knew who would hold a grudge   
against her. Her rebirth had only happened a month ago, the Alderaan job had   
been her first job since then. There was not away for her to offend anyone in   
that short amount of time.  
  
"It must have been someone from the 'Headquarters'." Kayylla voiced to no one.   
"I will have to go back and obtain any information I can about the individuals I   
met with." With that said she turned back to the Imperials. His eyes were   
fluttering and his head was moving. She let out a sigh of relief that he was   
going to be all right. Stepping to his side she grabbed one of the bottle of   
water she found. His eyes snapped open with the sound of her boots on the   
crumbling floor. Shock registered on his face when she knelt by his side.   
  
"Here, drink this, it will help." Kayylla said as she held the bottle up to his   
mouth. Refusing her offer she became more persistent in the battle to get him   
to drink. "If I had wanted you dead I would have left you in the rubble from   
the explosion."  
  
With that said he finally took a sip of the water. Realizing it was good for   
him, he took the bottle from her and drank slowly.  
  
  



End file.
